Magaan
History Origin Magaan Van'n Intraktrus was a male rebel warlord who became a chieftain of the aggressive Van'n clan who fought for dominance on their homeworld. Thus, he was involved in a continuous war against all those that would seek to destroy his clan. In his early life, the Council of Clans were united but demanded that there should be only a single law and clan to lead them. Magaan Van'n claimed that he only wished to live free but were assaultd by their enemies to the point that they were surrounded and outnumbered. It was at that point that the last of the Green Lanterns known as Kyle Rayner of Earth arrived and aided the Van'n as he believed them to be victims. With his Green Lantern Power Ring, he defeated the Council's forces and rove back the attackers whereupon he met with Magaan who was the leader of his clan. Seeing such power wielded by the Human, Magaan sought to quickly ally himself with the stranger. Rayner in the mean time had crossed the stars to find new recruits to form a new Green Lantern Corps as the organization was destroyed at the hands of Hal Jordan when he was Parallax. Looking at Magaan, he believed the clan leader to be an ideal candidate for a Power Ring and gifted it to him in order to recruit him. Magaan proved to be quite adept at manipulating the emerald light of Willpower and the two Green Lanterns were later successful in defeating the Council of Clan's forces that had been sent to destroy them. After vanquishing their foes, Magaan honored Green Lantern Kyle Rayner by making him a member of the Van'n clan. Before he departed to find new recruits for his Corps, Rayner gifted Magaan with a Green Lantern Power Battery; formed from a piece of Kyle's own Power Battery after which he informed the Van'n leader of the ring's vulnerability to yellow and its need to recharge every twenty four hours. Feeling he had made a big step in resurrecting the Green Lantern Corps, Kyle thus departed the Van'n homeworld to continue his quest for new recruits. Van'n Imperium After this chain of events, Magaan quickly began to reshape events on his homeworld and transformed his people by forging the Second Van'n Imperium. His first act was the creation of Phothus which was a gigantic computer brain which was charged with the moving of the Van'n homeworld through massive engines that were fueled by Magaan's own power ring. With this accomplished, Magaan ordered the planet ship moved to a gravity well near a black hole where time itself was slowed. Inside this location, the Van'n went through twenty years of time that passed out in the outside world where Magaan had his forces form a mighty army loyal to him alone and also learnt to master his Power Ring in order to better prepare himself for a confrontation with Kyle Rayner. Once he was ready, the warlord Magaan commanded his homeworld to be moved and unleashed a powerful anti-matter storm which obliterated everything in its path which included entire solar systems. The devastation of the anti-matter wave attracted the attention of Kyle Rayner who had in the mean time found new recruits for his Corps which included Anya Savenlovich, Judge Sool, Hammeroon and Garl Rathbone. They eventually learnt of the threat posed by the Van'n Imperium and Rayner as well as his allies moved to stop them. This led to a confrontation with Magaan and Rayner learnt that it was his first recruit that was responsible for this wave of destruction. Magaan in the mean time commanded his forces to fire yellow spectrum weapons though was unaware of the fact that Rayner's own Power Ring did not suffer from a weakness to the color yellow. When Magaan moved in to kill his recruiter, Rayner struck back with the two battling. Whilst distracted with Kyle Rayner, Magaan did not know that the new recruits were sent to stop the Van'n homeworld and had even recruited the now self-aware computer Phothus which sought to stop its creators. Magaan was ultimately defeated by Rayner and was stripped of his Power Ring, however, the Van'n Imperium leader had placed a contingency in case the supercomputer betrayed him which involved a self-destruct sequence where an ion cannon was fired into the planet's already unstable core. Thus, if defeated, he intended to die alongside his enemies. However, the Green Lanterns were able to use their rings to create a powerful shield to protect themselves as the planet was destroyed leaving Magaan as the only survivor of the Van'n. He was taken by the Green Lanterns to be imprisoned within Roundaway for his crimes. As a result of Magaan's actions, Kyle Rayner decided to abandon forming a new Corps as he believed that he lacked experience in this regard as he had selected a recruit who proved to be a tyrant and villain. Thus, he stripped his other recruits of their rings as well and decided to reform the Green Lantern Corps at a later date. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Green Lantern Power Ring Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.comicvine.com/magaan/29-19064/ Category:Villains Category:Former Green Lantern Corps Members